


Wildfire meets the Ocean

by blklightpixie26, Mamapotterhead2492



Series: The Wildfire and The Ocean [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: "It's not the destination, it's still the journey."





	Wildfire meets the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Harry Potter series in any shape or form. They belong to the wonderfully brilliant JK Rowling.
> 
> BlklightPixie- a huge thanks to mamapotterhead and Duchess_of_Strumpetness for the love and support to get this finished.

Hair still dripping slightly from a shower and wearing a pair of shorts which barely could be seen from under one of Blaise's old, worn quidditch jersey, Ginny walked into the living room and placed herself in her fiance’s lap. She had come home from practice not long before and now all she wanted was to put her feet up and relax regardless of the fact that there was company.  
Draco stared at the ginger haired woman not quite sure what to feel. There was no doubts in his mind that he belonged to Harry, they had gone through hell to get to where they were, but he had to admit that Ginny was beautiful and together with Blaise made a gorgeous couple. “Ginevra.”

“Draco. Harry. Theo.” She picked up the glass of whiskey in front of her fiance and finished it off.

A wordless accio brought the hairbrush to Blaise’s hand, and he began to untangle his fiance’s hair. “What’s happened? You had been talking about going out with the team.”

“I got a few owls today while I was at practice.” she leaned back slightly. “I’m beginning to think we should just elope.”

“Gin, you know what your parents would do?” Harry tried.

She held up the glass for a refill and winced when a particular knot snag on the brush bristle. “At this moment ask me if I care. I’m expecting contracts for the venue and caterer, but instead get letters telling me that there is a problem with the dress, the venue is double booked and being that we are the second couple,” she took a drink when the glass was offered back. “The caterer said that they had that date free and now apparently they don’t.”

“What about the caterer and venue that Hermione and I used?” Theo asked.

“Very same ones.” she replied and shifted slightly trying to make it easier for Blaise.

He smacked her gently with the hairbrush. “Stop moving before you get this brush tangled and I can’t fix it. Did you try contacting our second choice?”

“Booked until November.” she closed her eyes. “I really don’t want this at the Burrow.”

He braided the long hair and sent the brush back to the bathroom. “They would never forgive you for running away.”

“You could always do what Harry and I did.” Draco said considering something else at the same time but not willing to say it quite yet. “We did a small private ceremony in France with a couple family members then when everything here was set, we did the bigger one.”

Ginny shook her head before leaning back into Blaise’s chest. “There isn’t that kind of money. Wedding on a budget Malfoy.”

Blaise kissed her hair then rested his nose in it smelling the cherry blossom conditioner. “If the money wasn’t an option, would you do it?”

“Blaise.”

“Answer the question Amore.” he said his thumbs rubbing into her lower back.

Ginny sighed. “If the money wasn’t an option, Portifino.”

Dark eyes looked over at his friends and Harry. “Pack your bags and be ready in a week. We are going to Portifino.”

“I don’t have a dress yet.” Ginny replied her stomach growling.

“Do you really think he’s going to let you keep it on long enough?” Theo asked teasingly.

Blaise glared at him. “I don’t share Nott.”

Draco watched her carefully. “Go shopping for your dress, but don’t look at the prices.”

“How can I not look at the price, Draco?” Ginny sighed. “My parents are only able to pay for so much of this.”

“Hermione and I will pay for the dress.”

Blaise rested his head back for a moment taking in a deep breath. “The only thing your parents need to worry about is being there for the wedding. Everything is going to be taken care out of my vault.”

“Blaise,” Ginny started to protest.

He raised his head looking at her while placing a finger against her lips. “I can more than afford a wedding to the woman I love. I can afford six if that is what will make you happy.”

She rested her head against his chest closing her eyes. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Then go look for your dress and let me worry about getting everything together.”

A few days after they got back from Portofino, Ginny saw the owl sitting on the windowsill and walked over. Carefully she took the message and gave the bird a treat, then moved to pick up her tea cup.

‘Ginevra,  
Is there any way for you to be able to meet me at Malfoy Manor around six tonight? I have a few things that I would like your opinion on before ordering the rest.  
Draco and Harry’

She sipped at the tea as she made her way to her husband’s office. There was something freeing about having all ready being married to him, yet dirty for keeping it a secret. “you still working?”

“For a little while yet, why is there something wrong?” Blaise asked putting the papers down and looking at his wife.

Ginny handed him the note from Draco then picked up the file that he had been working on when she came in. Her heart broke for the child involved and she wished they were able to help. She looked over the pictures waiting for a response and cringed.

“I don’t see why you shouldn’t go if you want to.” Blaise said watching her with the file.

“What about you?” she asked distractedly.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “I was going to finish reading this.”

“I’d rather have you there.” she gave him back the file minus one of the pictures.

“Kitten,” Blaise reached out for her.

She curled up in his lap closing her eyes. “It’s not that I don’t trust them because I do. If this has anything to do with the wedding though, I want you there.”

Blaise nodded rubbing her back gently. “Why do you go get ready and I can finish off this file.”

Ginny kissed him before getting up and heading for the door. Blaise raised an eyebrow. “You know that photo belongs in the file, Love.”

She looked at it then at him. “You’ll get it back eventually.”

Two hours later Ginny’s gaze moved over the west garden of Malfoy Manor. The garden had been transformed into a soft, romantic space which was perfect for a wedding. A tent was erected with comfortable chairs, soft lighting and a place for a bar. The outside has various places to sit or stand and mingle with fairy lights strung in strategic patterns. Translucent baby blue material was tied to the chairs or draped over trees and bushes. Accents of crystals, gold and silver intermingled with all of it causing the light to reflect in various directions.

“I wasn’t sure about your idea for music or food.” Draco said coming down from near the water feature.

“I don’t know. I mean if I had my choice it would be spicy chicken and shrimp calabrese, but I know that others won’t eat it.” She replied still amazed at the transformation.

Blaise smirked shaking his head. “I swear ever since I took this girl to Italy, her tastes have changed and nothing has been the same.”

“She’s got good taste.” Draco replied.

“It’s not very Malfoy like, but what if we do two tables? One table has some Italian dishes and the other has some things that other people will know. Then the dessert table with everything combined.”

Ginny’s eyes lit up and Draco shrugged. “A second tent just for dining. How are you doing with your wedding cake?”

“Cannolis.”

Blaise turned trying not to laugh. “Those are not wedding cake material, Kitten.”

“But cannoli.” Ginny whined.

“We will have cannoli, I promise.” Draco laughed. “Wedding cake woman.”

“I’ll think about it.” Ginny said walking around getting a feel for how everything was set up. “Are you sure there’s going to be enough room? I don’t want your entire garden reconfigured because of this.”

The blond walked with her. “It’ll be fine, Ginevra.”

The morning of the ceremony, Hermione found Ginny in the bathroom looking paler than normal and her eyes slightly watery. She wrapped an arm around her friend and pulled her hair to the side holding it. “Nerves?”

Ginny shook her head tiredly. “I wish. I have an appointment with a healer when we get back if this keeps up.”

“Is it happening that often?” Hermione asked concern lacing her voice.

“Too often for my taste.” She groaned feeling her stomach turning again. “Screw tradition. Find me Blaise?”

Hermione rubbed her back. “You know you’re mother isn’t going to let him in here.”

Green eyes looked up at her miserably. “I feel like hell warmed over and I want him here. I don’t care what you have to do to get him here, but if he isn’t here soon I will go to him.”

She rolled her eyes but tied Ginny’s hair back then got up. “Do you know what suite he’s in?”

“I think Draco gave him the third floor east wing.” She said her stomach rebelling against her again.

“I’ll be right back.” Hermione left going to find Blaise.

Not five minutes later he rushed into the bathroom his arm going around her and rubbing her stomach. “Perhaps we should postpone this Kitten.”

“No way.” she leaned into him closing her eyes and her body finally relaxing. “We are too close to having this finished and I am not allowing this to stop it.”

He sat down grateful for not being in his suit yet and carefully pulled her into his lap. “Then you are going to promise me that when we get to Portifino that you are seeing a healer there. It’s been weeks since this started Kitten. It’s not healthy.”

“It’s only in the early morning,” She curled in further.

“Kitten.” He warned.

She sighed heavily. “Fine. Early morning sometimes the middle of the night or when I go flying.”

“You are going to a healer and I am sending in your resignation.”

“Blaise you know I can’t af.” her words were stopped by his fingertips to her lips.

Dark eyes looked into hers and for the first time since their relationship started, Ginny could see the frustration in his eyes. “I don’t want to hear it Ginevra. There is more than enough in our vaults for me to keep you in our bed for the rest of your life. I can make love to you, watch our babies grow inside you, help you give birth to our babies and see them grow. I can finish and seal cases then walk away from it without a second thought and still have enough to keep us comfortable. I want you healthy and will do anything I need to so that it will happen.”

Ginny deflated in his arms and curled up. As much as she wanted to argue with him, she knew that it was pointless. There were not many people who could out argue her and unfortunately Blaise was one of those people. “I only renewed that contract so maybe it isn’t too late.”

“I’ll send them an owl before the ceremony.” Blaise promised unknowingly starting to rock. “Did you even sleep last night?”

Ginny snorted letting her eyes close again. “The last time I actually got sleep when you weren’t there was before I knew what I was missing out on.”

He chuckled and slowly made his way to his feet with her in his arms. “I think they can handle things without us for a couple hours while we get some sleep.”  


“We don’t sleep.” Ginny gave a token protest.

He walked out of the bathroom still carrying her. “We mastered that our first week of dating.” he moved past the others before calling backwards. “Nott, you know where the room is. Wake us up in three hours please.”

By the time sunset was approaching, Ginny felt more like herself and sat with a glass of wine while her makeup and hair was getting done. She breathed out allowing herself to stay calm and looked around at the women she trusted the most getting ready. The moment that it was finished, Ginny took a box out from her bag. “Before we do this, I wanted to let you all know what you mean to me. Each of you hold a special place in my life for different reasons.” she said as she handed each person a box containing a necklace each with a specific gemstone and word tag for each woman. “Thank you all for being with me on this day.”

The party quickly finished getting ready each wearing their new jewelry. As they made their way to the right area, Ginny felt the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn’t quite the nerves of a new bride, but the excitement of a bride finally able to claim her husband in public. She stood looking at the arbor draped in white shimmering fabric and jasmine flowers. Seeing Blaise under it made her heart skip a beat and she now knew why Draco hadn’t told her about parts of the atmosphere.  
“You are sure about this, Ginny?” Arthur asked his daughter quietly. “There is still time to stop this.”  
She shook her head smiling at the sight in front of her then looked at him. “I’m more sure about Blaise than any of the others. I’m happy, Dad”

He nodded leading her down the aisle and placing her hand into Blaise’s “Take care of her young man.”

“I swear it on my life.” Blaise promised.

As the ceremony opened the officiant speaking about the past, present and future of their love and their lives together. The words barely were heard by Ginny and everything was a blur until she felt Blaise squeeze her hand.

“Instead of the newer vows which are taken, Blaise and Ginevra have chosen to have a traditional binding. For those whom do not remember a traditional binding does not end at one's death, but continues for the rest of eternity.” He looked around at the guests before taking the new silver bonding knife from Draco. “Ginevra, repeat after me.”

She breathed out staring into his eyes. “I, Ginevra, in the name of the spirit of Morgana that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Blaise, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.” She ignored the feeling of the sharp edge parting the skin of her palm.

The officiant nodded his approval then looked to Blaise. “Now Blaise, would you repeat after me.”

Without hesitation, Blaise held out his hand for the cut. “I, Blaise, in the name of the spirit of Morgana that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Ginevra, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.”

He took their hands and pressed the two bleeding palms together. “Together for eternity, never to be separated by the stars or the earth.”

Blaise cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Permission to kiss the bride had not yet been given, but he was not up for caring at the second. The bond had been made and regardless she was his. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After most of the people had eaten and Ginny changed into a more comfortable sundress, Blaise held her close as they danced slowly. Her head rested against his chest and she sighed contently. “This was perfect. I owe Draco a lot for this.”

Blaise tightened his arms around her. “Trust me Draco is being well compensated. Are you feeling better?”

She nuzzled his chest before looking up her chin resting against his chest instead. “When we get to Portofino, I think we need to find a healer.”

“Kitten?”

“I’m late, Blaise.”

He stared at her for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“You are going to be a Daddy, Blaise.” She grinned.

“I love you, Ginevra.” he whispered kissing her again.

“I love you too.” she settled back against him. “Is this the destination?”

Blaise shook his head knowing this could still go wrong for them, but at least a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders in regards to their binding. “It’s still the journey, my love.”


End file.
